nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Awashima Kaguya
'Character First Name:' Awashima 'Character Last Name:' Kaguya 'IMVU Username:' Raiton 'Nickname: ' None yet. 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 11/01/188AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' 4"7 'Weight:' 70lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None yet. 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Awashima is a quiet but focused Teen always trying to impress her father with her skills to be known as one of the bests in her clan, Her father doesn't love her since she was an only child born a female he says females are weak and that she will never be a Kaguya Warrior, so she tries hard, releases her anger in her training. Has no time to make friends or get along with everyone so she always keeps to herself always thinking of how to make her father change his mind about her and show some affection, she is self confident, very low self esteem and gets shy easily when someone looks at her directly. Never looks at people’s faces or directly in the eyes since she thinks is disrespectful. Awashima is being raised in a Med. class family including good manners. She is a troubled child due to her father’s treatments towards her so she tempts to have mood swings and may affect her in the future as she grows up. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' None yet. 'Kaguya Clan Bloodline/Clan:' Kaguya Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' None yet. 'Strengths' Learning Speed 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: 6 Kunai 10 senbon 3 smoke bombs 6 paper bombs '''Total: 43 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Kirigakure 'Enemies:' None yet. 'Background Information:' 'Roleplaying Library:' Thunder boomed across the lands while lightning ignited the dark clouds Near Kirigakure. Rain pelted against the windows of the small villages as the wind screamed through. Several handmaidens and servants rushed frantically to gather materials needed for a birth. During the night, Kaguya Awashima was born."But it's a girl, no this can't be right" Kaguya Tsubame said, taking the newborn son into his arms and just stares at her."Something wrong Tsubame?" Kaguya Tsukiko, Awashima's mother asked. "why a girl? why did you had to give me a girl?!" He screamed at her as he turned around and gave the baby to her then walked away. as the years passed Tsubame didn't show affection towards Awashima, she heard her parents arguing almost everyday, every little thing she did bothered him, she was enrolled into the shinobi academy stationed in Kirigakure no Sato after hearing the village was being constructed again. Almost immediately from the start Awashima didn't waste her time being a normal child she payed attention to the instructors and asked for more like she wanted to impress, true she wanted to impress her father, let him know that she was worth being born. Awashima showed excellent talent in some areas like her controlling her chakra and her speed , and slightly above average skills in Taijutsu. Early on in the education process, Awashima Isolated herself she never did team work or talked to any out of class. One year and two months later, Awashima graduated Kirigakure no Sato's shinobi academy. Unfortunately, the celebration would be short-lived. when she got home she ran to her father to show him the scroll, instead of acting like a normal person he grabbed it and threw it against the wall. Awashima ran to her room and cried as always from that day she promised herself that she will get stronger no matter the cost and she will Challenge her father one day sucking up all the tears. One day Awashima was walking home from The academy and 2 boys came at Awashima "So daddy doesn't love you, aww poor little girl must be awful hahah" said one of the boys "maybe daddy won't care if something happens to you" Awashima's eyes watered as she heard the boys words but then she thought about that promised she did to herself . The bigger and stronger of the two boy's jumped out at Awashima and grabbed her in a Full Nelson hold and pulled her into a side alley where it was darker and more private. There the other boy, who was strong but a little smaller than the other boy, proceeded to pummel Awashima with his fists, elbows, knees, and feet. Fifteen minutes pass and the boys release Awashima who falls to her hands and knees gasping for air. Although strong, the young Kaguya is still affected by the repeated beating."It's time we show your daddy he was right all along and your are not as great as your mother thinks you are," one boy said as he pulled a razor sharp kunai from a pocket. The other boy merely nodded and formed some hand seals for what appeared to be a Suiton jutsu. The boy with the razor sharp kunai rushed and tried to stab her in the abdomen, but it was at this moment when Awashima's life was in danger that her eyes Opened wide seeing her whole life pass by in seconds. The bones in her body started to hardened the kunai sliced her dress and skin as it made a metal sound she still felt pain but her anger dominated her more, With this Awashima Kaguya was able to grab the boy with the razor sharp kunai on time Awashima retaliate with a well placed knee to the abdomen. That boy doubled over and Awashima knocked him into the ground with a double-handed elbow to the spine. "To hell with.." the other boy began to say, but is cut short by Awashima using the same kunai the other boy used on her to confront him directly with a hard stab to the side of the skull. Due to the inertia of the Kunai not having additional power and Awashima was not completely aware of how to handle a kunai and resulted in sratching a portion of the boy's skull, consequently causing him hit the ground. This was Awashima's first incident, the boy was taken to the hospital in a coma. Minutes passed like hours while Awaashima walked home holding her stomach, where her father and mother, Tsubame and Tsukiko Kaguya were already waiting for her. "Sit down Awashima. Some Jounin just arrived with the news that you were engaged in a fight that involved a kid of another shinobi. What do you have to say for yourself?" "But Mother, those two boys attacked me! I was just coming home!""That's not what the reports say. The genin said that you were ridiculing him and his friend for their 'barely graduating the academy' and picked a fight. Then you hurt the other boy who tried to defend himself! I knew it you are a disgrace to this family! your no good your a savage!!.." Tsubame Kaguya said, staring at his daughter with rage. "I hereby banish you from this village. Should you return you will be killed outright. I highly recommend you leave the village or remain to be arrested for attempt of murder of your fellow genin. You are hereafter dead to me. Awashima said nothing and turned to the door so she could leave. The shock of being exiled from her home as well as the fact she almost killed somebody. Even if it was in self-defense, Awashima felt nauseated. At the door was her mother, Tsukiko, holding two packs. One was for her, the other was for herself. "Our daughter did not act out of malice or contempt. She was attacked and reacted appropriately," she said to her husband Tsubame. "If you feel so strongly, then you can join her. Get out.." That night, Tsukiko and Awashima left the Kaguya village and headed to the village of Kirigakure no Sato. The village guards and even the ANBU did not try to stop them as they were not labelled as missing shinobi, only exiles and outcasts. They stabled themselves in Kirigakure her mom working in a Ramen restaurant and her going back to the Academy knowing that her father knows where they are located, she struggles everyday to be one of the bests, keeping in mind she will kill her father one day. 'Approved by:' Light Ranton (talk) 00:41, April 30, 2014 (UTC)